The proposed 2-year feasibility study will continue our NCI-funded smoking cessation study (Project SUCCESS) that used motivational interviewing and health-status feedback (respiratory symptoms, lung function, and carbon monoxide in expired air) to reduce smoking prevalence among university students. This continuation (Project SUCCESS-2) expands the original intervention program in many directions taking it on a higher level and making it highly innovative, scientifically valuable, and generalizable. SUCCESS-2 will be conducted on two large university campuses: University of Houston, Main Campus (the site of our original project) and Texas A&M University. A smoking prevention component has been added to the study design. The intervention will be guided by the transtheoretical model of change, social-cognitive perspective, and addiction theory. The revised smoking cessation intervention will be enhanced to systematically address depressive symptoms and alcohol use, which the original project identified as highly prevalent among the target audience. The goals of the study are to examine the feasibility and preliminary impact of an enhanced intervention combining motivational interviewing, health-status feedback, and Internet support in (1) inducing higher cessation rates and (2) promoting progression through the stages of readiness to quit smoking. The study will employ a pretest-posttest cohort design. Following prescreening and orientation, assessments will be made at nine points: an in-person baseline session, a second in-person session one week postbaseline, three Internet surveys, an in-person session at 3-months, two phone contacts (2 and 4 months postend of treatment [PEOT]), and an in-person final session at 6 months PEOT. A total of 80 smokers, 40 from each campus, 18-35 years of age will be recruited. Another 80 nonsmokers, 40 from each campus, at risk for smoking initiation will be recruited in the on-line smoking prevention program. The experimental smoking cessation intervention will take into account multiple lessons learned in Project SUCCESS and consist of inperson sessions, personalized newsletters, Internet sessions, interactive blog, and telephone contacts. Participants in smoking cessation component will be offered nicotine replacement therapy. The newly designed prevention program will include proactive e-mail contacts accompanied by links to interactive multimedia pieces adapted from our evidence-based smoking prevention program for high-school students. The proposed study will significantly advance our understanding of the smoking prevention and cessation among culturally diverse urban and rural university students. It will set the stage for a randomized, controlled trial of the smoking prevention and cessation methods among this high-risk population.